


【权贵】远光车灯

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】远光车灯

“丞丞？”黄明昊感觉到范丞丞把车停了下来，把手机屏幕锁上，抬头看着前方，一片黑黝黝的夜色，“怎么了？”明明约好去夜爬A山，那人却突然把车停在路边，还是前不挨村后不着店的小路上。

“玩手机开心吗？”范丞丞看着副驾上的黄明昊。  
“啊？这是什么问题，当然开心呀！每天工作都没时间好好玩游戏，只能现在正好忙里偷闲一下。”黄明昊见没什么突发情况，低下头继续看手机。

“？？？”范丞丞没言语，脸上却写满了疑惑、气愤和悲伤：我堂堂186cm身高18cm长的国民偶像不如一个吃鸡游戏？  
“别玩了！”范丞丞一把抢过黄明昊的手机，顺手给他退出游戏界面，贴心的锁上了屏幕。  
“操！决赛圈了！你干嘛呀。”黄明昊也不是真的生气，就是很久没有玩游戏了，手欠的很，当然嘴也欠的很。

没等黄明昊继续说，范丞丞冷不丁说了一句：“车坏了。”黄明昊张了张嘴巴，把骂范丞丞的话吞了回去，马上关切地问道：“那怎么办？我们叫拖车吧。”

车停在偏僻的郊区省道辅道上，凌晨3点，平日车辆来往就不多的地方，现在几乎没车经过。黄明昊突然有点怕，等范丞丞打完拖车公司和保险的电话，推了推对方的肩，“丞丞，开下远光灯吧。”

范丞丞把车灯打到远光，瞬间前方的视野宽阔了不少。可是范丞丞看着黄明昊不自然的眼神和他在座位上扭扭捏捏的动作，突然想起来，这个“远光灯”，似乎还有另外一种暗示。

于是和恋人好久不见面的范丞丞，在自己的思绪里越飘越远。范丞丞从本来见到黄明昊上车就一直沉默着玩游戏的悲伤嫉妒里，读出了黄明昊极其隐晦的邀请：在荒郊野外，打开远光灯，不就是车震的一贯操作吗，他可不知道黄明昊还怕黑呢。

范丞丞上身越过和副驾驶座的间隔，去边亲吻边剥黄明昊的衣服。黄明昊开始还有点躲躲闪闪，后来被亲的七荤八素的，就由着范丞丞去了。

其实黄明昊根本没那个意思，他是不怕黑，但这荒无人烟的地方，他听着外面的秋蝉吱吱叫唤，越听越瘆的慌。何况按时保养几乎没怎么开过的新车无缘无故的就坏了，配合着安静的夜色，黄明昊被害妄想症又犯了。

而面对范丞丞突然凑过来，黄明昊本来有点抗拒，可依照刚刚，范丞丞好像有点吃手机的醋了。既然没有手机，等拖车公司过来的无聊时间里，不如做点什么事来打发时间吧。

那就来接吻吧！

黄明昊权当是范丞丞在吃手机的醋。况且两个人都有工作，分隔两地，许久未见，亲着亲着范丞丞顺手就把黄明昊的衬衣扣子全解开了。

“诶？你干嘛呢。”黄明昊说道。  
“不干嘛，干你啊。”范丞丞直接跨到黄明昊的副驾驶上来，把座椅靠背整个放下去。  
“这么久不见，一见面就是'啪啪啪啪啪'，你什么意思？我给你买个飞机杯不成吗？”黄明昊自己明明也硬了，但他“鸭子死了”嘴更硬，一脸潮红，动了情却说着假话。

“我就是见了你就想操你。”范丞丞把黄明昊今天穿的宽松的棉质运动裤，连着内裤一起，一把就拽了下来，“而且我还想操你一辈子，不行吗？”

这话一说完，黄明昊就没了脾气，哼哼唧唧的自己把膝盖抱着。等了半天才听见范丞丞的皮带扣“咣当”被丢在地上，再来是慢吞吞地拉链声。

“你快点！等会拖车公司来了。”害羞的黄明昊发话了，他们还从来没在这黑灯瞎火的郊区公路上车震过。  
“我就知道你等不及了，嘿嘿。”

车内条件有限，两人情起突然，润滑剂保险套一概没有。好在黄明昊够湿，两人够默契，唾液就足够让他的穴口轻松容进去两根指头。

“你快点进来...”黄明昊催促道。  
“不行，那样你会痛的。”范丞丞知道自己的尺寸远大于两指，只能继续不疾不徐地按压穴口，扩张放松。  
“可是来人了怎么办？我可丢不起这个脸...”黄明昊一脸忧心忡忡。  
“我们开了远光灯，来的人不凑近根本看不到，再说了谁走近看啊。放心放心......”

范丞丞一边哄黄明昊，一边抠弄在那个温柔的穴肉里，等待差不多了下拿自己的硬东西轻轻地往里戳。

“唔......”才刚进去，一点黄明昊就控制不住发出声音。  
“应该不疼吧？”范丞丞被弄的有点拿不准。  
“不疼，就是有点胀胀的难受...”  
“那我慢点...”范丞丞退出来，阴茎贴着黄明昊的股缝慢慢磨蹭，却没插进去。

“没事，进来吧。不用慢...不疼的。”  
“不要。把你操坏了怎么办…会心疼的。”范丞丞说的一脸认真，“来日方长，来日方长。”  
“来日方长？”黄明昊一边听着范丞丞不正经一边感叹他闷骚，也就随口接了一句。  
“不日方长，日黄明昊。”  
“操......”还没骂完范丞丞，猛的又能感觉到那人戳进来一点，很久没有性生活而变得紧致的穴口传来又酸胀的痒麻的感觉，连着脊柱传到全身，黄明昊顿时没有骂人的力气。

范丞丞发掘这样逗黄明昊也挺好玩的，硕大的龟头往里捅，每次就进去一点，又抽出来。  
“你好烦哦…”说话本来就是南方人的调调，黄明昊除了有时候喜欢学几句东北话之外，此情此景，更是娇媚的很，一句埋怨带了点是撒娇的意味。

“那你就说喜欢不喜欢我操你？想不想我操你？”范丞丞一边继续保持浅浅的进出的频率，对黄明昊来说更像是隔靴搔痒，简直难耐，“你只要撒个娇求我操你我就马上照办。”

“你就这么想看我求你操我吗？你就喜欢骚的！你就想看我变得又骚又浪离不开你的样子。哼！”  
撒娇黄明昊在行，可是正是半夜，人情绪最敏感的时候，还要被逼着说些作践自己的话，黄明昊心中倒是有了一点委屈。

没按照范丞丞的期待，用他特别的南方口音说点好听的浪话，而是突然正经起来，说完嘴一瘪，有点不高兴了。

范丞丞知道黄明昊的那些小心思，没继续说荤话，也没再逗他，插进他温暖的后穴里，很慢的顶弄着，看着黄明昊刚刚说完话之后闭着的眼睛。一边说：“昊昊，你明知道我不是那个意思。”

范丞丞凑过去亲吻黄明昊的红红的耳朵，撩着他耳朵旁边的头发，别到耳后，“我就是逗逗你，因为我好像离不开你了…...离不开你的人是我。可是，不看你也那样的话，我就觉得好不公平哦...”

黄明昊闭着眼睛，眼皮一直轻轻地抖。范丞丞亲吻他的耳朵，又来亲吻他的眼皮，一个没把控制，眼泪就顺着黄明昊的眼角往下流。

明明是仰躺着的，眼泪却没有被兜住，从眼尾顺着太阳穴落在头发丝里。黄明昊自己觉得哭的尴尬，赶紧用手背把落下来的眼泪擦掉。  
“不哭啊......不哭...”范丞丞继续哄。

声音都还带着雾气，黄明昊的话语有几分哭腔，更多的是撒娇和害羞，“我......老公你快点操我好不好嘛…”范丞丞得令，心满意足地开始在这个熟悉的身体里抽送。

黄明昊被操的舒爽，这种在大马路上做爱的羞耻心早就抛之脑后，他还叫范丞丞坐回驾驶座上，自己跨坐在他身上，扭腰摆动。

“咚”，紧接着听见黄明昊“啊！”的一声尖叫，“操，好痛……”  
范丞丞摸着黄明昊刚刚撞到车顶的脑袋，安慰他。两个人都是一米八几的个子，即使是大车的空间也不够两个人折腾。

最后还是乖乖地又回到了副驾驶座上，滚到了一起。范丞丞把黄明昊的左腿架在肩膀上，把他的腿打得很开，这个姿势刚好能顶到他的敏感点。“呜呜...停一下...嗯...”黄明昊一边不住的呻吟，一边试图去推范丞丞，这是他高潮之前的本能的反应。

软软的手臂像是没了力气，去推范丞丞也是徒劳。“你慢一点……停一下会死啊！”  
范丞丞没听他的，看黄明昊眼神迷蒙的样子，好笑的说道：“停一下？我不会死，但你会。”  
“瞎说八道……”黄明昊咬着嘴巴，小声嘟哝。

感受着黄明昊的臀肉轻轻的抖起来，范丞丞都知道他根本就是被快感弄的有些受不住，哼哼唧唧的要自己停下。没理会黄明昊的话，范丞丞一边帮他打手枪，一边操的他话都说不完整：“操...停...停啊……”

等黄明昊射精之后，范丞丞才专心又抽插了几十下，射在了黄明昊的身体里。刚射完，两个人都僵了一下，明显想起来什么。

“范丞丞！你是狗吧！管不住屌就算了，还不戴套！”黄明昊感觉到一股暖流，顺着被自己刚骂完的那人操的有点闭不拢的穴口流出来，“纸巾！！！”  
“对不起嘛…可是车上没有套啊。我来给你擦。”范丞丞殷勤的开始忙前忙后。

“丞丞，拖车公司什么时候来？”  
“昊昊，我跟你说一个秘密...希望你别生气。”  
“说。”黄明昊懒得贫嘴，刚做完“运动”，有气无力的赖在放倒的座椅上。  
“车根本没坏……”  
“......”黄明昊翻了个白眼没话说。

“别生气，宝贝。”  
“你就告诉我你是不是预谋好的...”  
“没有啊…我就有点生气你玩手机不关心我，随口胡说的。”范丞丞把远光灯拨回近光，接着说，“再说了，不是你叫我开远光灯的嘛…在这开着远光对着大路上的，不就是那什么的意思吗？”  
“淫者见淫，范丞丞你真是够了，我是觉得黑漆漆没一个鸟人，瘆的慌！”

“所以你明知没坏，还假装打拖车电话！？范丞丞你现在演技可以啊，就坐我旁边都能演九分像。”  
“昊昊...我没演...我刚刚，是真的打了...”  
“......范丞丞，你能，你太能了！你真是个狠人！”


End file.
